1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for softening water, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for providing a two-chambered water softener tank permitting water to be treated by two separate treatment media and a bi-directional valve that allows pressurized water to flow into one of the tanks during the regeneration cycle of the water softener.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, single-chambered tanks that contained a single medium, typically an ion exchange resin, were used to soften water. Many of the past water softener tanks used valves to close liquid paths completely. Water softeners with valves were operated by mechanical equipment or required the support of springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,179 to DeVoe et al. describes the use of a plurality of liquid treatment containers. Water is cycled through one direction for removal of materials in the water, and then water is cycled in the opposite direction for regeneration of the treatment medium. However, the purifying apparatus is a series of containers which overflow from the first to the second and so on. There is no valve for controlling the back flow of water during the regeneration cycle. This use of overflow containers limits the effectiveness of regeneration of relatively heavy ion exchange resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,243 to Kaplan discloses a two-chamber water filtering system. Kaplan describes the use of an active pump to pump water from a first chamber through a flow to a second chamber under pressure. Turning off the pump causes a pressurized back flow to regenerate the filter and the apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,3,5992 to Clauer et al. discloses the use of a vacuum operated control valve for delivering back wash regeneration fluid at pressure. The control valve requires active control from a vacuum force. However, active pumps may require additional service.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved two-chambered water softener tank which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.